Segway Guy
Segway Guy is the second playable character in Happy Wheels. He is one of the four original Happy Wheels characters included in the game from release, alongside Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad and Effective Shopper. Segway Guy rides a metallic-silver, spring-loaded segway, capable of jumping into the air. The pole on the segway can only face up and can't be rotated. This is why he cannot do a 360 Hoop level. 360 hoop levels result in death. His attire consists of a white bicycle helmet (similar to the one worn by Irresponsible Dad), a grey business suit, accompanied by a dark red neck-tie and black shoes. Segway Guy appears to be a middle-aged businessman, possibly of the upper-class (based on the fact that he owns a segway). He is slightly fatter than the other non-obese characters. Segway Guy is often a forced character in levels where the player must immediately eject (like basketball or ragdolls) because the segway can easily be held by small shapes, making escaping from his vehicle and crawling away easier for Segway Guy than other characters. He is also considered a very basic character with no gimmick/feature (besides jumping and reattaching to his segway). Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, the man of the Moped Couple, and Pogostick Man are the only three characters capable of reattaching to their vehicle after ejection. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten Legs Up *Ctrl - Bend Legs Down *Space - Jump ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. Videos thumb|left|300px|Performing a Ninja Kick in Level Test. Gallery File:Seg.png File:Guyzzz.png File:InGameNPC.png File:SegwayGuyApproves.PNG|Segway Guy Approves! File:SnowmountainHW.png File:RE Emblem.png File:Goblin Workshop.png File:Badge-edit-4.png File:RatezeroHW.png File:Obstacle.jpg File:Gzam14.jpg File:Dreadrocks.jpg File:2011-08-04 0155.png File:2011-08-04 1158.png File:2011-08-04 1311.png File:2011-08-04 1354.png File:Segway Guy.jpg File:2011-08-05 2238.png File:2011-08-05 2240.png File:2011-08-05 2243.png File:206062 199827633405524 100001348666759 469687 3393169 n.jpg File:Dead.PNG|UUUUUUUUGH! File:Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 12.51.26 PM.png|Side-by-side NPC's of Segway Guy and Wheelchair Guy. File:Segway Guy falling.png|Segway Guy falling off the Stonehenge. File:shit lele.png|SHITTY LEVEL File:gutted18.png|Ahhh.....typical segway guy File:fucky-gear.png|lesson: don't buy chinese File:Snapshot 20120212 1.JPG|Ultra Yayap's Lego Segway Guy File:Snapshot 20120212 3.JPG|A close up shot of Ultra Yayap's Lego Segway guy. File:AvatarSegwayGuy.png|Cool File:rag.jpg|A ragdoll level. File:bumblebee.jpg File:copypasting.jpg|Detailed level File:calvinandhobbes.jpg|Awesome tiger! File:canada.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO File:potato.jpg|YAY File:imgonnadie.jpg|Rope Swings, a featured level. File:urine.jpg|Hey, rooftop party at 8:00 sharp, yo invited File:dopetreews.jpg|Strange level... File:pirate.jpg|Pirate Plunderin' File:tree.jpg|Another highly detailed level. File:900wiki.jpg|Ragdoll File:thehotel.jpg|The Hotel, a featured level. File:zzz.jpg|A stupid WWE Level. File:xylophones.jpg|Dying LIKE A BOSS File:climg.jpg|NIH! NIH! File:legcrack.jpg|Segway Guy cracking his leg in Happy Green Hills. File:badjoke.jpg|I USED to ride a segway... File:!.jpg|Kudos File:Itkeepshappeninggif.jpg|IT KEEPS HAPPENING is a featured level. File:avocado.jpg|Rope swing? File:pumpkin.jpg|During a quiz level. File:lemon.jpg|Jet falls are a frequent type of level. File:cucumber.jpg|Ouch! File:citrus.jpg|Kudos File:banana.jpg|Neon kudos File:iceland.jpg|On a cart, kudos.|link=Vehicle Tool File:guatemala.jpg|In the start of a superman vs. harpoons level File:Dodge LOL.png|Dodging the Falcon Punch File:torninhalf.png|ow File:diebitch.png|NPC ripped the other NPC's head. File:segwayguysevered.png|Deadly trick File:SWG1.PNG File:Whoops!.png|ow YAAARAAAAAAAHHH.png|Chomper kills Segway Guy FUCKTHEWORLD.png|UberHaxorNova F*** THE WORLD Segway joy ride.jpg|A man riding a Segway very similar to that of Segway Guy. Segwayguy.png GoldSegway.png|Gold Segway =D Trivia *Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, Lawnmower Man, and Pogostick Man are the only characters capable of jumping (although it cannot keep its wheels out as Lawnmower Man can). *Segway Guy's voice is also used for Explorer Guy. *A voice resembling Segway Guy's Voice can be heard from Irresponsible Dad's son. *When the Segway is destroyed, some users have noticed that there only seems to be one wheel that appears. Other users have said that the wheels must be connected by an axle and it would be quite foolish to ride a one-wheeled Segway. There is no known information proving how many wheels the Segway has. *Both Segway guy and Explorer guy have the same body weight. *Segway Guy will fall off the character selection stonehenge after about 4 minutes. *If he breaks his arms, he will eject from his segway. *He is infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a slight distance; however, if you pres s Ctrl or space as he is falling, his legs won't break as easily. Another way to avoid this is to eject from the segway, but attatch to it again, making his legs limp. *Jets and Arrow Guns can go straight through Segway Guy if he is motionless. Same with Irresponsible Dad and Explorer Guy. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. This will result in his head coming off, or him returning to his normal stance. *If you eject within a confined area (weapon throws are good examples) and hold Z and SPACE, he will repeatedly eject/grab onto the segway, making an annoying sound. *If Segway Guy's legs break, he will repeatedly run over his stubs. *If you click on his NPC in the level editor and zoom in close enough, you will notice that the inside of his torso, is Wheelchair Guy's. *If Segway Guy ejects while he still has his legs, and then grabs back on to his segway, and his feet find their way back to their original spot, they may break off. *Sometimes if you break your feet while still on the segway. it causes hard jumping and moving. *Strange glitch can occur. If you restart a level in a few times after death, Segway Guy's helmet will become invisible. *Many "speedrunners" use this technique to be faster with Segway Guy: By interchanging between holding left and right in one second intervals, the player will go faster. *The segway cannot tilt all the way round. Category:Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Demo Version Category:Level Editor Category:Levels Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:2 wheeled people Category:Characters with Medium size Category:Characters with the Ability to Reattach to their Vehicles